Usuario:AppleShiny!~
Hello~! left SWAG Sobre mi Holo! Mi nick en Wikia es AppleShiny!~, 'pero puedes llamarme Apple, Kass, Eli, Nora (mi nombre real we) o cualquier mote random que se te ocurra :'3. Pues soy una chica alocada mucho, demasiado quizás AJAJAJJAJAJJA (????, risueña, divertida, que ve el vaso medio lleno... Pero también tengo cosas no tan buenas (?, como que tengo MUY mala leche a veces, en ocasiones soy bastante pesada y alguna que otra vez me enfado cuando las cosas no son como yo quiero. Ah, y soy muy llorica, lloro por todo (? Pasemos a mi aspecto. No soy ni alta ni baja, y mi pelo castaño y largo casi siempre lo verás recogido en una trenza. Ah, y llevo gafas, de las que me siento orgullosa y no me las quitaría por nada en el mundo ooooooh yes. Gustos Libros Me gusta muchíiiiiiisimo leer. Si pongo todos los libros que me gustan me darían las uvas aquí no si las veo en Canal Sur claro AAHJAAJJAJAJ (???. '''Libro favorito: ' La Escuela del Bien y del Mal (plzzzzzz <3) '''Saga favorita: '''Harry Potter (oooh no me digaaaas o.O (?? ) '''Personaje favorito: ... Esta pregunta es difícil (?? De todos los libros que me he leído, me gustan MUCHOS, MUCHOS personajes, pero si pudiera escoger uno de mis 3 libros favoritos, eligiría a: Ele de La Niña que recorrió Tierra Fantástica en un barco hecho por ella misma Agatha de La Escuela del Bien y del Mal (me ha costado elegir uno de este libro, porque hay muchísimos que me gustan <3 ). Los Gemelos Weasley de Harry Potter Pero si esos son dos :trollface: Yo: Cállate OE3 (? Harry Potter He decidido hacer un pequeño apartado para hablar de esta cosa tan bonita que llegó a mi kokoro <3. Me lleva gustando Harry Potter desde los 7 años, pero ahora es cuando soy más... Fan, por decirlo de alguna manera (?. Mi libro favorito de Harry Potter... Me gustan todos cantidad, pero podría decirse que el que más me ha gustado ha sido el Cáliz de Fuego no me preguntéis por que pero me encanta ahsajkasdhjkasd <3. ¿Personaje favorito? Dios, es lo más difícil que me han planteado (? En serio, de Harry Potter me gustan muchos, pero diré los que más me han gustado: Los gemelos Weasley MUERO DE AMOR <3, Ron Weasley ADASAJDSKHADSJK <3, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger es leviosa, no leviosá (creo que os dejo bien claro la casa que soy rly), y... Dios, si es que me gustan muchos (? No se por qué, pero me encantaría que J. K. Rowling sacara un libro con los hijos de Harry, Ron, Hermione... No sé, sería kawaii (? Música Mi gusto musical es bastante variado. Me gusta desde la música happy y el dubsteb hasta la música de Evanescence porque yolo. Canción favorita: My songs know what you did in the dark (SIN NINGUNA DUDA <3) Banda favorita: 'Evanescence. '''Tipo de música favorito: '''Podría decirse que el pop. Cine Sólo cabe una palabra aquí: DISNEY. Y ya (? '''Película favorita: '''BIG. HERO. 6. '''Canción favorita: '''Aquí compiten Let it go (Frozen) y Touch the Sky (Brave). '''Personaje favorito: '... Esto se va a hacer largo (? Hiro, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Mérida, Tiana, el sapo de Tiana que ahora no me acuerdo del nombre (?, Rapunzel... Etc. etc. etc. (? Amigus Alyss <3: MI NIÑA AAAAH. Ella me ayudó a crear el wiki. No tiene una boca demasiado... puritana (? y rolea DPM. La amodoro tíoh <3 Y, por ahora... Ninguno más (? Y aquí termina vuestro apasionante viaje por mi extraño mundo. Toma una galletita como recuerdo. Y recuerda: '''TODO ESTO HA SIDO UN SUEÑO.